vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeletor
|-|Original= |-|Filmation= |-|Pre-Crisis= |-|Power Sword= |-|Film= |-|Golden God= ] |-|2002= |-|New 52= |-|Death Incarnate= Summary Skeletor is the evilest being and most dangerous threat on Eternia. His only goal is power, and to that end, he will not rest until he possesses the secrets of Castle Grayskull, whereby he could become master of the universe. This places him in direct conflict with the only man powerful enough to stop him, He-Man. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least Low 2-C | At least Low 1-C Name: Skeletor, Keldor Origin: He-Man and The Masters of The Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Gar, "Master of Evil", "Master of Menace", "The Slayer of Worlds", "Lord of Destruction", "The Beast of Gar", "The Conqueror of Dimensions", "Death Incarnate" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Can create machines and devices, Dark Magic, Mind Control, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, Possession, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Plant Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Hypnotism, Attack Reflection, Illusion Creation, Energy Projection, Portal Creation | As before, plus Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation and Existence Erasure with the Power Sword Attack Potency: Large Planet level (A consistent threat to He-Man and the other Heroic Warriors. Superior to Damon, the slayer of worlds, and left universes in ruins) | At least Universe level+ (Destroyed a 'far off' universe in his battle against He-Man, and was repeatedly said to be able to destroy universes. Said to be able to destroy the entire Cosmos with a mere thought. It was said by Zodac, who knows all that is and yet to be, that the Power Sword could annihilate entire universes. His power grew to that of 'the gods' and was affecting all of reality) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Became one with Death and was capable of murdering the Starseed, who was the heart of all creation. Vastly superior to Hordak, who was capable of remaking all of creation. Skeletor claimed he could destroy and remake creation, which at least extends up until Hypertime as he traveled along it) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can match He-Man, who kept up with Zodac, who flew across solar systems in seconds. Said to have traveled across the length of the multiverse, universes beyond counting) | Massively FTL+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class Z (His raw strength rivals He-Man's) | At least Class Z | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Managed to match swords with He-Man. Stomped Man at Arms in combat, who is roughly in the same league of strength as He-Man, but otherwise weaker) | At least Universal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal (Clashed with He-Man in his "Master of Eternity" form, who was his equal) Durability: Large Planet level (Has tanked hits from He-Man) | At least Universe level+ (Was reaching the same level of the Gods) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Havoc Staff and dual swords, up to Planetary with his abilities | Multiversal with the Power Sword. | Low Complex Multiversal (Capable of destroying all of creation) Standard Equipment: Havoc Staff, Dual Swords | As before, plus Power Sword Intelligence: A very skilled combatant, war-wise, and an expert in magic. Weaknesses: None notable. | His power is only with him as long as he has the sword. If the sword is knocked from his hands, his power fades completely. Key: Base | With the Power Sword | Death Incarnate Note: This page is for a composite Skeletor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:He-Man and The Masters of The Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Mind Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Plant Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Kings Category:Skeletons Category:Mattel Category:Tier 1